User blog:LunaStar724/2nd Boat Building Competition!
Presenting: The Wikia's 2nd Boat Building Competition! The winners of the 1st boat building competition can be found here. In light of the demand for the favor of smaller boats winning competitions, this competition will have a different formula for the score than that of the 1st boat building competition. The score (in votes) of the boat will be divided by the natural exponent of the class of the boat (minus one), divided by 2π. A lot to take in? It basically means that the larger your boat, the less your score. Why? Because we want to encourage the creativity of our users while using as little materials as possible. Now, on to the theme of this competition! The theme of the boat will be based on: * Any non-ROBLOX video game of the player's choice. Can be on any platform, from any company, as long as the nature of the game is non-explicit. * Non-iconic builds or builds that are not naturally generated in other building/sandbox games (such as Minecraft) are not allowed. **Iconic Minecraft builds count those such as the Skyblock map, the hub of a popular Minecraft server, etc., and for other builds, the original build must be searchable on Google. For other building/sandbox games such as Terraria or Garry's Mod, the original build must be either popular (google-searchable) or naturally generated. Art of entities from the games are accepted. * Modded games are allowed, as long as the mod is popular and easily searchable on Google. * Real life branded objects, such as a certain warship, gun, or any other generic real life item that has been put into a game, are not allowed. ** Objects from games that took inspiration from novels or stories with the object originating from said novel or story are allowed. There are several criteria that must be matched by the boat. The boat must: * Comply with the Community Guidelines * Follow the theme given above * Be as creative as possible! Submission will be on the comment section of this blog post OR through my DMs on Discord (user: Luna Starshine#1069). Submissions elsewhere will not be included in the competition, unless redirected here by any person you ask. This is because it gets very difficult to track down all submissions. Specify your Wikia name, your Discord user tag, and the name of the game when submitting your boat. With those things aside, here are the prizes given to those who will win the competition: Top 5 and 4 * Their boat featured in the #announcements channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their names announced as the top 5 and 4 winners in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * Black medal coins signifying their place next to their name in the Wikia Top 3 * Their boat featured in the #announcements channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 3 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A bronze medal coin next to their name in the Wikia Top 2 * Their boat featured in the #announcements channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 2 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A silver medal coin next to their name in the Wikia Top 1 * Their boat featured in the #announcements channel in the Discord server * Their boat featured in the front page of the Wikia (replacing the Eoof) * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 1 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A unique gold medal coin (different from the existing gold coin) next to their name in the Wikia The previous featured boats on the Community Boats page will also be cleared once the competition concludes, and replaced with the top 5 boats of this competition. If a person already has a 5/4/bronze/silver medal next to their name and wins the same medal again, the person will not receive another medal, but their medal will be modified to signify its quantity. (5/4 medals will receive a color switch reverse to that of classes, bronze/silver medals will go the same color change but only on the outside) Score will be based upon community vote, with 30% of vote factor coming from the Wikia, and 70% of vote factor coming from the Discord. Deadline of submissions will be on March 10, 2019 (UTC). Now go build your boats and good luck! Category:Blog posts